The inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a source driver driving a display panel and an interpolation amplifier included in the source driver.
A display device includes a display panel for displaying an image and a display driving circuit for driving the display panel. A source driver of the display driving circuit may drive the display panel by selecting a gamma voltage corresponding to a digital value of image data from among a plurality of gamma voltages and applying the selected gamma voltage to a source line of the display panel. Recently, as sizes and resolutions of display panels increase, the number of digital bits of image data increases. An area of a decoder circuit selecting a gamma voltage may be exponentially increased in proportion to the increased number of digital bits of the image data. Therefore, an amplifier interpolation scheme has been developed to reduce a circuit area. According to the amplifier interpolation scheme, representative gradation voltages are selected by upper bits of image data, and intermediate values of the selected representative gradation voltages are generated by the other lower bits.